bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shotgunner Monkey
**As of 4/6/19, this tower is being revamped** Shotgunner Monkey is a tower introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. It shoots a blast of five bullets from medium range. The bullets spread out at 5º angles, and can pop frozen bloons by default. Appearance The Shotgunner Monkey is a standard monkey with black boots and a gray-and-brown bolt-action shotgun. Path One Tier One: Slugging Shots Shots fly 35% faster and can pop 2 bloons each. Desc: Improved shots fly faster and pop more bloons. Appearance: The brown parts of the shotgun are slightly darker and the bullets are slightly darker and have a semi-transparent white trail following behind them. Cost: $450 Tier Two: Lemon-Nade Whenever the monkey shoots with their shotgun, they also chuck a lemon-nade (see what I did there) that explodes in a small area, popping 1 layer off of up to 10 bloons in the blast. It also pops lead and frozen bloons. Desc: Every attack, tosses a lemon-nade that explodes in a small area and can pop lead and frozen. Appearance: The monkey now has a dark green belt around his waist with multiple lemon-nades around it. The lemon-nades are just regular, small lemons with black pins sticking out from the stem. Every attack, the stem falls onto the ground and stays there for a split second. Cost: $300 Tier Three: Shield Bash Gains a powerful riot shield that the monkey can use to bash bloons down the track. Bloons nearby the monkey, about the range of a Tack Shooter, can get hit by the tower's shield. The shield pops 1 layer off of bloons and knocks them down the path a short distance, as well as stunning them for a split second. The monkey can bash the shield every 3 seconds. The main shotgun also shoots 20% faster, as well as the lemon-nades. Shield bashes can affect up to 25 bloons and doesn't affect MOAB-class bloons outside of damaging them. Desc: Gains a powerful shield that pushes back bloons. The shotgun and lemon-nades become even more powerful! Appearance: Cost: $1,000 Tier Four: Riot Revolution The monkey rapidly shoots and throws lemon-nades at double the speed he originally did. If bloons get too close near the end of the track, the tower's attack speed is doubled again! The shield also pops 2 layers and pushes bloons back much farther, along with being able to be used every 2.25 seconds. Desc: Elite training makes the monkey a force to be reckoned with, with much faster attack speed. If bloons get near the end of the track, the monkey goes crazy and fires even faster! Appearance: Cost: $2,000 Tier Five: Monkey Intelligence Bureau Internship Throws mega lemon-nades that explode in a 3x larger radius, pop up to 40 bloons, and cover bloons in a yellow acidic mixture, causing them to lose 2 layers every 1.5 seconds. Their shotgun fires out 8 shots, each one piercing 3 layers off of up to 4 bloons. Shield bash attack can be used every 1.75 seconds, pushes back bloons even further, and can affect MOAB-class bloons. Path Two Tier One: Quicker Loading Reloads his shotgun 15% faster, increasing attack speed. Desc: Increases loading speed by 15%, allowing for faster firing. Appearance: The monkey has black fingerless gloves Cost: $250 Tier Two: Even Quick Loading Reloads his shotgun another 35% faster, increasing attack speed even more. Desc: Increases loading speed by another 15%, allowing for even faster firing. Appearance: The monkey's gloves are now a dark gray and cover the fingers. Cost: $400 Tier Three: Pump-Action Fires 50% faster over 20% longer range. Bullets fly 25% faster. Desc: A brand new shotgun fires quick bullets much faster over longer range. Appearance: The monkey's bolt-action shotgun is replaced with a pump-action shotgun with he same color pallet. Cost: $1,250 Tier Four: Big Bullet Blast ABILITY When ability is activated, the monkey fires two waves of 9 extra strong bullets staggered 0.8 seconds apart from each other. These bullets fly twice as fast, pop 4 layers, and can pierce 3 bloons. Path Three Tier One: More Bullets The monkey's shotgun fires out 2 extra bullets every shot. Desc: The monkey fires 2 extra bullets every shot. Appearance: The shotgunner has a black sash from his shoulder to his waist that has a few ammo clips on it. Cost: $125 Tier Two: Night Hunter Increases range by 35% and grants camo detection to the tower. Desc: Increases range considerably and grants the monkey camo detection. Appearance: The monkey gains a pair of gold-rimmed purple lens sunglasses and a blue scarf. Cost: $550 Tier Three: Desc: Appearance: Cost: Tier Four: Gang Affiliation For every 0/0/4+ Shotgunner Monkey in each other's range, they gain +5% range, +8% attack speed, +20% projectile speed, and +1 pierce. Stacks with up to 10 Shotgunner Monkeys. Also, they gain +1% attack speed for every live lost up to 100, similar to 0/0/2 Druid. Desc: Gives nearby shotgunners stat increases. Gains attack speed if bloons leak. Appearance: The monkey now has an orange backwards cap on his head, an orange and black bandana, black boots, an orange belt, and black shoulder and knee pads. They have three golden chains strung around their neck. Cost: $2,250 Tier Five: Mafia Boss All 0/0/4+ Shotgunner Monkeys attack 35% faster and get +2 pierce. Gives you $50 and 1 life every round for every 0/0/4+ Shotgunner Monkey on screen. All nearby 0/0/4+ Shotgunner Monkeys, including this one, earn double cash from pops. Can pop all types of bloons, and shoots from two shotguns at once. Desc: Grants even better buffs to all 0/0/4+ Shotgunner Monkeys everywhere. Generates $50 and 1 life every round for every 0/0/4+ Shotgunner Monkey on screen. Also, gives all 0/0/4 Shotgunner Monkeys on screen doubled cash from pops and can pop all types of bloons, along with shooting from two shotguns. Appearance: The monkey has a black business suit, black pants, golden elbow and knee pads studded with gems, and huge circular purple sunglasses. The baseball cap is replaced by a black fedora, and his bandana is a bright golden yellow and is studded by gems. They have 15 '''golden chains strung around their neck, and they have '''2 golden chains strung around both wrists. The grey metal parts on the shotguns are replaced with gold. The bullets are now mix-matched gems of different colors. Every time the monkey shoots, small green dollars fall onto the ground and disappear after a few seconds. Cost: $35,000Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers